


A Bundle of Joy

by lazura234



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt, Movie Spoilers, Multi, Post Movie, Slow Burn, main focus is family bonding, super slow burn that im not even sure how long it will take
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: "Big Sis Aina.""Yes?""What's smoochies?""W-Who taught you that?""I saw dad (Galo) giving smoochies to papa (Lio).""GALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"It all started with Lio finding a baby in a basket.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I had some ideas and then I saw fanart of Lio and Galo raising a child.

One things for sure.

The leader of Mad Burnish didn’t sign up for anything.

Sure he agreed to help clean up the city with Galo and the others.

But...this.

This was icing on the cake.

“Ba!” Lio could feel his eye twitch the longer he stared.

The ‘is this for real’ expression was already etched onto his face.

A basket, an abandoned one at that, sat beside broken rubble.

If it weren’t for the gurgling sounds that erupted from the basket, Lio would have left to finish clearing the area.

_'Who the hell leaves a baby in a basket here?’_


	2. Chapter 2

Not Galo that’s for sure.

Definitely not Gueira and Meis.

And certainly not himself.

“Ba! Ba! Ba!”

The baby called out from the basket.

There was a slight tone of excitement in it.

Was the baby excited?

Seeing him?

Of all people?

But whose to say?

Lio Fotia was still considered a terrorist among several people within Promepolis, despite being one of the saviors that prevented the Earth’s demise.

Sigh.

People, in general, can’t change their minds within a day or so.

It just goes to show, that Galo Thymos and the Burning Rescue Squad, are considered rarities.

And the baby drooling a mess onto the pink blanket was now added to the group.

“Haa.”

To think someone had the gall to abandon a child at a time like this.

_‘_ _Abandon the weak and run to survive.’_

Disgusting.

Truly a disgusting scumbag.

_‘_ _The family that abandoned you.’_

As he kneeled before the basket, the baby began moving about.

It seemed as if the baby was trying to get up, but couldn’t due to the blanket.

The bundle kept them in place.


	3. Chapter 3

The baby had their hands balled up into tiny fists.

Almost resembling Galo whenever the idiot argues like a gorilla.

Ah.

Too late.

He already imagined it.

Gorilla Galo.

**LIO!!!**

The image of gorilla Galo was popped the instant a whine sounded from the basket.

“Paboo!” The baby huffed, making a fuss within their basket.

_‘...Are you.’_ Lio wondered, as he silently lifted his right hand.

A hand that once ignited a burning flame reached into the basket.

_‘_ _Trying to get my attention?’_

“Buu?” The baby blinked, as if in awe of Lio’s hand.

The next thing Lio knew, the baby’s clenched right hand loosened and landed palm first onto his fingers.

“Paboo!”

Ah.

_‘_ _What is this feeling?’_

Even though Lio’s hand was cold, sweaty, and nonetheless covered in dirt from moving rubble.

There was warmth in the baby’s tiny hand.

_‘_ _...When was the last time?’_

_’_ _When was the last time I felt this warmth?’_

_‘_ _Oh.’_

And then he remembered.

Gorilla Galo.

**OIIIII LIO YOU!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg what did I do to deserve kudos and bookmarks?


	4. Chapter 4

The baby kept patting their hand against Lio’s.

Letting out a happy gurgle after each pat.

“Hm.”

As he let the baby continue patting his hand, Lio wondered if it was a good idea to bring the baby back with him.

Ideally it would be best to hand the baby over to Galo and the others due to his current status among the people of Promepolis.

_‘__But.’_ Lio shifted his gaze back to the baby.

“Paboo!” The baby wore a toothless smile while keeping their hand onto Lio’s.

_’_ _What are the chances of someone taking in a baby that was found by a former burnish?’_

His face was already seen by many. If anyone, other than Galo and his squad, saw him carrying the basket.

The chances of the baby getting abandoned or isolated would repeat.

“Ba?” The baby blinked, the hand that was once before them was now gone.

“Ba...Ba?!” Suddenly the baby let out a cry of surprise.

The basket that stayed in place was now moving.

“Ba! Ba Baaaa!” Of course the baby didn’t know that.

The baby was focused on seeing new things they never seen before, so they continued letting out babbles of delight.

Meanwhile, Lio mildly hoped Galo won’t be shouting to the atmosphere about the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

He was wrong.

Lio Fotia was terribly wrong.

Galo wasn’t just shouting to the atmosphere about the baby.

He was...

“Whose a good baby?”

“Ba!”

“Yes you are!!!” Galo was cooing at the baby, holding them high up into the air.

Resembling a dad proud of their child.

Lio wondered if he made the right choice.

At least Gueira and Meis would have kept quiet about the baby.

But Galo?

Nope.

Galo made a big deal about it the instant he saw the basket in Lio’s grip.

“Could you quit acting like a baboon for once and answer me!!” Lio had to snatch the baby away from Galo’s hold. “How long is it going to take for authorities to go back into power, Galo.”

Galo gave a quick finger gun to the baby being held in Lio’s grasp, who giggled in response.

The spiky blue haired idiot, according to Lio, gave a straight forward response after giving a quick scratch to his head. “Dunno.”

“Are you really apart of a rescue squad?”

You’d think Galo Thymos would know something about law.

Think again.

“The city is still a mess if you think about the several times we punched the magma.”

“Authorities focused on rebuilding the city after what happened earlier.”

“But Lio.” Galo’s tone turned serious at that moment, leaving the baby to send Galo a curious stare.

"Babu?"

“What are you going to do about the baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Lio arrived with a basket...
> 
> Galo: Huh? Did you bring foo-  
Baby: BABU!  
Galo: **eyes pop out** A BABY?!?!?!??!!?   
Lio: yes now can you-  
Galo: **steals the baby from the basket** HELLO NEW FRIEND!  
Baby: BA!


	6. Chapter 6

How am I supposed to know, you idiot?

Or so Lio wanted to say.

Of course he didn’t voice that out loud.

Not with a baby squirming in his grasp.

Lio knew what Galo’s question meant.

With his current standing, Lio and the other burnish were still recovering.

The trauma, the loss of several Burnish, and stress of returning to a society that rejected them.

Most of them don’t have a place to go until the authorities begin organizing the mess left by Kray.

And there’s absolutely no way Lio can give care and shelter the baby at this moment.

“I.”

“Ba?” Lio held the baby close.

The baby, in turn, tried to look up and see Lio’s face.

But couldn’t due to Lio’s hair covering the expression on his face.

A puffed up pout showed on the baby’s face.

The baby lifted one arm up, stretching as far as they could.

A small tiny hand.

Balled up into a fist.

Grasping on nothing but air.

Trying to reach out.

Where?

Well one things for sure.

Galo and Lio didn’t see this coming.

The baby swung their fist down.

“Ba...!”

A tiny punch landed on Lio’s arm.

“BA!”

The baby smiled yet again.

Looking quite proud.

Meanwhile Galo was trying to suppress a laugh while watching Lio.

Lio just stared at the baby, wearing an unreadable look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_’When was the last time I saw a baby among the Burnish?’_

Burnish, in general, were small in numbers.

Ranging from various ages.

From elderly to children.

Mainly due to immediate isolation from the people of Promepolis, shunned to the point of abandonment, or reported to the Freeze Force.

Lio’s lips pressed into a thin line.

There were hardly any infants among the Burnish.

Whether they were taken away beforehand or lacked chance of survival due to inability to control their powers...was something Lio doesn’t know.

Wouldn’t even dare to know.

“Ba?”

The baby that just hit his arm, continued to pat his arm.

Trying to get a reaction from Lio.

“Ba. Ba. Ba.”

Except it goes to halt when the baby gets scooped out of Lio’s hold.

“Ba?” The baby soon finds themself up high.

The smile on their face widens more the minute they see familiar blue eyes.

“Ba!”

“Well standing around rubble isn’t going to do much.” Galo held the giggling baby close, “For now let’s take this little friend here and make sure they eat.”

Upon hearing Galo’s suggestion, Lio expression changed from pensive to-

“Oh look at you.”

“You finally said something smart.”

A smirk.

“Lio you...” Galo’s smile twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On The Way Back 
> 
> Galo: did you ever check if the baby is a girl or a boy?  
Lio: You expect me to check in the middle of rubble.  
Galo: Well it's better to know that way we can give the baby a name.  
Baby: Ba!  
Lio: then you change the baby  
Galo: No you.  
Both: *I don't know how to change a baby's diaper.*


	8. Chapter 8

You would think the members of Mad Burnish and Burning Rescue would demand answers the moment Galo entered the firehouse, late, with a baby in his arms. But the instant Lio entered the fray, empty basket in hand, he sent an annoyed scowl to everyone.

Daring the others to try and get something from him while the baby, that took forever to calm down, slept in Galo's hold.

Galo shuffled up to his room, smiling, ready to prepare a spot for the baby to rest in. Meanwhile two members of his squad, Lucia and Aina, trotted after him to seek an explanation and to see the baby.

Once the sound of a door quickly opened then shut with a soft click from the second floor, Lio heaved out a sigh.

“Damn that Galo.”

He drilled Lio, for a good hour, on how to change a baby. Even though he was terrible at closing a diaper properly.

_‘I told that fool to let me in first.’_ He can already tell by the look on Gueira and Meis’ face.

A _simple_ explanation isn’t enough to satisfy.

Before Lio could say anything to them, a certain glasses wearing man cleared his throat.

“I’m assuming you’ll provide a better explanation than our resident bumbling fool on the second floor.”

‘_And keep Galo from making any stupid misunderstandings_?’

Sure.

As long as the message gets across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Happened Earlier
> 
> Galo: WATCH ME  
Lio: F NO  
Galo: HOW WILL YOU KNOW HOW TO CARE FOR A BABY  
Lio: STANDING HERE  
Galo: DUDE, JUST GET OVER HERE AND LEARN  
Baby: **severe frown**  
Baby: **Im ashamed of you two face**
> 
> My friend and I came up with this idea: lio makes galo change the baby anyways because he doesn't know how to deal with a baby, cue galo yelling at lio standing 20 ft away


	9. Chapter 9

“So.” Meis coughed, clearing his throat. 

“Boss.”

You could tell Meis didn’t know what to say next.

Clearing his throat only made it dry.

How does one put it lightly? 

Especially to the leader you look up to?

That he got a kid?

“You got a kid.”

Annnnd too late.

Gueira beat Meis to the punch.

It was said so nonchalantly.

It irked Meis.

_‘__What the hell are you saying out loud, stupid?!’_

He wanted to face palm.

And here Meis thought Galo was a dumb idiot.

To think Gueira decided to pull a bold one at Lio.

Lio Fotia of all people.

Meis looked ready to shake Gueira, but stopped when their boss spoke up.

“_Found_.” Lio emphasized clearly.

The baby was _found_ by him. Not magically dropped from the sky by some stork delivering babies.

If the baby was found by Galo, the explanation would have been somewhat close to finding a lost baby from a stork. 

The main squad members of Burning Rescue, Ignis and Remi, began reaching out to the administrators of local orphanages that can take the baby. However, with the current state of Promepolis, they have to wait until the building gets rebuilt.

_’Two Months.’_

A two month wait.

It was reasonable due to the situation.

However...

“Hmm, but Boss.” Gueira placed a hand against his chin. “Are you taking care of the baby or...”

Ideally, the best choice would be leaving the small infant with Galo.

But entrusting a child to the pea for brains fire fighter?

The thought of Galo raising a child _alone_ didn’t sit well with Lio.

Sure the firefighter barely managed to change a baby's diaper, but what if Galo's personality ends up rubbing onto the baby?

"I'm _watching_ the baby."

Lio Fotia knew Galo had the heart to teach the baby kindness in his own way.

The thought of Galo teaching the baby common sense though...

It was a scenario that spelled for disaster. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh god.” Aina wanted to scream. “Oh god.”

It was unbelievable.

The baby...had extra chub in their cheeks!

You’d think Galo would explain about the baby.

But no.

The first thing he did was poke the sleeping baby’s cheek.

Diverting Aina’s whole attention to the baby. “T-Too cute...!”

Aina’s hand lightly poked against the sleeping baby’s cheek.

The soft baby cheek was hard to ignore.

“Hey, Aina.” Thankfully Lucia managed to snap Aina out of her cooing. “Focus.”

“Right!” Aina swiftly retreated from the baby and directed her whole attention to the local goof.

“Galo, why did you and Lio bring back a baby?!”

“Cuz.”

“Cuz what?”

“The baby was hungry.”

Aina scrunched her nose, displeased with the answer. “That’s not an explanation Galo.”

“Well I wasn’t going to let Lio hold a baby all day in the middle of rubble.” Galo crossed his arms while clarifying what happened. “Besides, he was making the same expression again.”

“Like when we released all of the locked Burnish?” Galo sent a small nod to Lucia’s add.

“Yeah.” A brief image of Lio appeared in Galo’s mind. Lio’s clenched fists combined with a hardened look on his face, watching each and every released Burnish leave.

The alien life forms, known as Promare, are gone but the Burnish left behind have a new challenge to face. Integrating back into the society that once shunned them away.

It was something they needed to face regardless.

Lio and the members of Mad Burnish focused on helping Burning Rescue take care of the weakened ex-Burnish.

But Galo couldn’t forget.

The many times media went mute whenever Lio looked ready to break any camera filming the Burnish. The pained look in his eyes whenever a Burnish suffered in recollection of trauma.

Lio knew that Burnish needed to have their name cleared.

But right now? 

His only focus was to make sure each Burnish was okay.

However...

“I feel like.” Galo mumbled while placing his hand against the baby’s cheek.

“Lio needed to know.”

‘_That everything was okay.’_

When he saw the baby pat Lio’s arm earlier, it warmed Galo’s heart.

It surprised Lio for sure.

But it made Lio understand that things were changing.

Galo smiled as he watched the baby’s face snuggle close to his hand.

“I’m sure _she_ wants to see Lio happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday, I rewatched Promare with one of my friends and there was this guy in the theater that yelled, "I LOVE YOU, LIO!" when Lio's mask breaks and man I related to that yelling dude on an emotional level.


	11. Chapter 11

“Although I have nothing against children, but was it really smart to take the baby here?” Remi pushed his glasses up while staring directly at Lio. “This is a firehouse meant to house firefighters until an emergency situation occurs.”

“And our squad isn’t quiet per say.”

Lio didn’t forget.

“What else can we do?” The orphanages were currently out of commission and Lio currently doesn’t have any place to shelter the baby after being a fugitive for a long time.

Remi lowered his tablet, “I’m surprised Galo hasn’t suggested his apartment yet.”

“....Hah?” 

Galo???

That Galo Thymos has an apartment???

What do you mean this idiot has an apartment? No offense, but if Galo was terrible at piloting a robot, that he foolishly named Lio de Galon from out of nowhere, then the idiot certainly didn't know how to maintain an apartment.

Remi's glasses lowered the moment he noted Lio's expression. "Hm...to think that idiot was actually using his head for once."

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" Gueira spoke up, just as confused as Lio.

"I would assume Galo didn't suggest it because the apartment was something the former Governor, Kray Foresight, had given to Galo after he lost his home. 

_'What.'_

Lio stared at Remi in disbelief.

But at the same time, Lio knew Remi wasn't lying.

Lio clearly remembered Kray's words.

How Kray practically used Galo in order to gain reputation and rise into the political power.

Kray saving Galo those years before was nothing but personal gain...and then he tried to dispose of him several times using Burning Rescue to send Galo to his death.

Of course Galo, being the man he is, stupidly survived through several trials and troubles before Lio met him.

...But.

For Galo to not suggest the apartment Kray Foresight gifted him.

It meant a lot to Lio.

Because he knew Galo wasn't an idiot when it came to considering another person's feelings.

It was probably the only thing Lio can admit he's smart in.

_'That idiot.'_

Galo didn't suggest his apartment because he knew Lio hated Kray with every fiber of his being. Even after the Promare had left. A part of Lio was still angry at Kray for what he did to the Burnish.

Lio covered his face with a hand.

His once chilled face was now heating up.

"Damn it."

_'Galo Thymos, you fucking dumbass.'_

"....Boss?"

Lio could hear Meis close by.

"You alright?" Same with Gueira.

"I'm...fine."

No he wasn't. 

He definitely wasn't.

If Galo came down, Lio would have punched him at an instant.

At the same time, Galo could feel a chill go down his spine as he watched Lucia and Aina poke the baby girl's chubby cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remi: **lifts tablet up and mutes the volume to take pictures of blushing Lio to send to Lucia**  
Lucia: **lifts her phone and smirks in the background while Aina and Galo are watching the baby** Hehehehe...perfect material.


	12. Chapter 12

Lio Fotia was legit ready to throw a punch at Galo the instant he came down. But he froze mid-punch and found Galo holding the baby girl in his arms.

_’Tch.’_ Galo was, unsuspectedly, spared thanks to the baby girl. _’You’re spared...for now.’_

“Whats with the face?” Lio _was_ scowling at him.

“Nothing.” Lio crossed his arms, hiding what almost transpired. “And what about the baby?”

“Oh she just woke up and started making grabby hands.”

The ex-leader of Mad Burnish knitted his brows, “For what reason? Is she hungry?” “I thought so, but she kept repeating Baba over and over again.”

Galo turned the baby around for Lio to see, but the moment his eyes met with the girl’s. It was as if a twinkle gleamed in her eyes.

“Baba!”

The baby girl began making grabby hands towards Lio.

Even though the firehouse went quiet after the baby’s words.

It felt as if an echoing ‘oh’ had resounded in the firehouse.

“H-Hey Meis...you don’t think the baby is referring to-“ Meis finished Gueira’s words for him. “To boss.” “Baba!” The girl was trying to get out of Galo’s hold and mumbled the same word again.

Indeed. 

The baby was only facing Lio.

She was not making grabby hands at anyone other than Lio.

“Ho.” Remi had his tablet up as Lucia side stepped over to stand beside him with a smirk, “What an interesting predicament.”

“You could say that again.” Lucia unwrapped a lollipop, watching Remi secretly take pictures in secret while Vinny ran up to sit on her right shoulder.

Lio was dead quiet.

He’d thought the baby would stick to Galo like glue.

Because Galo was Galo.

Heck he even managed to woo the baby after meeting her for the first time!

Yet...

“Baba!”

The baby girl had her full attention to him.

Galo grinned. “Looks like, she wants you to hold her.”

“Wha-“ It only took a few seconds to process what he said, but Galo simply placed the baby into Lio’s arms without warning. 

If it weren’t for reflexes, Lio would have almost dropped the baby.

“Look, Lio! The baby is smiling!” _’Idiot! Don’t just ignore the fact that you almost made me drop a baby!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burning Rescue Texting in the background
> 
> MadSciSkillz: wanna bet ten bucks on who will name the baby?  
StronkPizza: galo  
iCopGlass: galo  
MusicLover: lio  
Ignis: quit fooling around on the group chat


	13. Chapter 13

If only Lio could roundhouse kick the idiot before him. Sadly the small girl in his arms, nuzzling close, prevented that.

Her dark blue hair was getting messier by the second. 

“Aw.” Aina cooed as she watched the baby’s actions. “She’s really attached to Lio, huh?” 

“Well Lio  _ is _ the first one to find her.” Galo proclaimed, in an as a matter of fact tone. 

'_Why do you sound so proud?'_ Lio thought while watching Galo grin like a fool. '_It's not like you were the one who found her.'_

Then again, Galo was the one that lead them into this situation over staying in the middle of rubble and dirt. 

“As expected of Boss!” Meis nodded in agreement to Gueira’s words.  “The boss was looked up by several children among the Burnish. It goes without surprise.” 

“You guys…” They weren’t exactly helping the situation. 

As Lio adjusted the way he held the baby, Remi nonchalantly dropped these very words after taking a sip from his iCop mug.

“So the baby imprinted Lio as her mom?” 

Lio’s hands twitched. 

The baby blinked, wondering why Lio stiffened. 

Better yet everyone went silent after Remi’s clear cut words.

Well...not really silent. 

You could still hear Vinny nomming on cheese. 


	14. Chapter 14

“I-In any case.” Aina broke the silence, trying to ignore the tension. “Since the baby is going to be here for a while…” 

“Wouldn’t it be best to give her a name?” 

True. 

Galo, surprisingly, hasn’t gifted the child a ridiculous name yet.

Keyword.

Yet.

“Let’s name her-!”

“No.” Lio immediately rejected whatever Galo intended to say.

“Whaaaaaat?! But Liooooooooo!” 

_ ‘You’re probably going to give the baby a ridiculous name anyway.’  _

_ ‘Spare the child from your shenanigans please.’ _

“Besides...she already has a name.” 

Galo scrunched his face, “What name?” 

“A name.” 

“Yeah but what kind?” 

“A name.” 

“Lio.” 

“Telling you would be pointless.” 

“LIOOOOOOOOOO!” 

“Galo chill.” 

“Who you telling to chill Aina?!” 

“Chill you big oaf!” 


	15. Chapter 15

As Lio turned his back on the merry group that was teasing Galo at the moment, Gueira and Meis quietly moved closer to ask.

“So Boss.” 

“What’s her name?” 

The baby girl stared up at Lio, showing her curious purple eyes.

He lifted a hand and lightly tapped a finger against her nose. 

The baby scrunched her nose, making a familiar expression. It almost resembled Galo’s face of disgust. 

**I can’t believe you made me light a fire! **

“Her name.”

**How are you going to take responsibility for this you jerk?!**

If Lio could, he would have laughed at the memory of Galo freaking out.

_ ‘Guess I will take responsibility for it.’ _

Now if only Galo could figure it out. 

“Is.”

Well that’s only if Galo knew the meaning behind this. 

_ “Phila.” _

And Lio was sure...it’ll take Galo forever to figure this one out. 

"Ba?" 

The baby, now named Phila, knew absolutely nothing of the name she was given. 

But...

"Ba!" Phila gave a toothless smile as she stared up at Lio, Guiera, and Meis. 


	16. Chapter 16

Within a blink of an eye, the day was almost at its end.

The Burning Rescue Squad members were prepping to rest for the next day...but for the leaders of Mad Burnish, or ex-Mad Burnish, where do they go? 

The ex-burnish civilians were placed in shelters instituted by the remaining members of the government until repairs around the city finished. 

Meanwhile Lio intended to go visit the shelters with Gueira and Meis as soon as possible. 

However…

“Ba.” The little girl, that Lio now called Phila, refused to let him leave. Her hand clutched tightly onto his. 

_ ‘Now what? _ ’ Lio only intended to watch her for the sake of preventing a second incarnation of Galo. 

Not act as her parent. 

**So the baby imprinted Lio as her mom? **

_ ‘Screw Puguna.’ _ Lio cursed the snarky glasses burning rescue member under his breath while stuffing the said words into the void. 

“Pbbbt!” In the meantime, Galo tried to hold back his snort. 

The scene happening before him and Aina was incredible. 

A baby making spit bubbles at Lio’s hand combined with an uncomfortable Lio. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Go save him, Galo.” Aina nudged the said man by the elbow. In turn the blue haired man made a wide grin, “Course I am.”

With his nose pointed into the air, the gallant hero made his way over to Lio and snatched the little bubble blowing infant. 

“And what in the world are you doing, Lio?” Galo slowly brings the baby propped upright with his arms. The spit bubbles cease the moment Phila gets a better look at Lio. “Sitting around a baby making spit bubbles?” 

“No.” 

“Then...what are you planning to do?” Galo held Phila in front of Lio, “Watch her or go to the shelters?”

“...Galo.” Even though he hates it when Galo spells out his options, but Lio can tell it’s the idiot’s way simplifying things faster. 

If Lio chooses to go with Gueira and Meis, he’s practically abandoning the words he stated earlier. 

**“I’m ** ** _watching_ ** ** the baby.” **

If Lio chooses to stay, he won’t be able to check on the ex-burnish shelters.

In fact, he disliked the idea of not being there to keep an eye out for media or anti-burnish protestors. 


	18. Chapter 18

Lies from media.

Unnecessary protests.

Society wavered without the leader, the star, the hero, the champion, or as  _ he _ preferred...a savior. 

Only a good portion of the people living in Promepolis had similar mindsets to Galo and the members of Burning Rescue. 

‘ _ I’m overthinking this.’  _

As Lio’s stare hardened, Phila blinked in wonderment of the young man’s current gaze. 

“Boo?” Of course she doesn’t know what Lio was thinking. However, Phila’s eyes immediately shifted the moment she saw two tall people heading to Lio. 

“Boss.” Meis started off, snapping Lio out of his concentration. “Guiera and I can keep an eye on the shelters.” 

“Meis.” 

“Yeah, Boss.” Gueira shifted his gaze over to the little girl staring at them with big bug eyes. “Besides, I think the kid has her full attention on you.” 

“Gueira.” Lio glances at the two members of Mad Burnish and trails back over to Phila. 

Upon getting Lio’s attention, Phila tried to stretch her grabby hands out to him. “Ba ba.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a one shot, but its more of a divergence from this story with added time travel + burnish!galo au.


	19. Chapter 19

_ 'How silly.’  _

“Aa.” Phila let out a small hiccup as gloved hands picked her up. She glanced up, staring at the person above her. “Ba.” 

_ ‘You’re just as troublesome as Galo.’ _ In response to Phila’s babble, Lio tapped a finger against the tip of her nose. Phila ended up closing her eyes shut in surprise of the sudden tap to her nose. 

The moment she reopened her eyes, Phila focused her gaze upon Lio’s right gloved hand. This left the little girl to change her grabby hands into balled up fists again. 

“Boo!” She looked ready to fight, but…

The small yawn Phila let out was quite evident. 

“Aa.” 

She was tired. 

“Then...Gueira and Meis.” Lio only shifted his head a little, but the two former commanders of Mad Burnish already knew what he was going to say next.

“Of course/Yeah, Boss.”


	20. Chapter 20

“And...why the hell are we in your room?” Lio literally covered Phila’s ears just to say that to the local idiot sitting from the other side of the only bed in this room. 

“Wellll…” Galo began in a as a matter of fact tone, “most of the rooms in the firehouse are occupied, have little room, and one of them is locked due to Remi, dunno why though.”

“Plus Phi already looks tired.” Galo smiled down at Phila, her eyes look ready to close as he patted her hair. “Right?”

“Phi?” 

“Her nickname” Galo had a bright expression on his face as he continued to pat the sleepy little girl’s hair. 

Lio deadpanned in disbelief. “You already nicknamed her.” 

“Hey, you’re the one that named her!” 

After Gueira and Meis left for the shelters, the question of where Lio and Phila had to stay got shafted to Galo since he was the cause that brought both to the station.

** _“Since this is considered your responsibility, you deal with it.” _ ** Or so Remi relayed Ignis’ message. 

Therefore leading to the situation the two are in now. 

But before the two could continue their light argument, a soft yawn was heard between them, “Auu.” 

Phila’s yawn became more obvious as she tried to keep her eyes open. 

The two paused mid sentence to look at the little girl who struggled to stay awake with them.

“...do you think she’s trying to stay awake?” 

“Maybe you should close that loud mouth of yours and let her sleep for once.” 


End file.
